Charmed The Next Generation
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: It has been 21 years since the ultimate battle and it is now 2027. The Charmed ones kids have grown up, the eldest being 24 and the youngest being 14. It is time for the Charmed Ones to pass the torch, and let the children do the fighting, but what happens when a demon resurrects the Source of all Evil?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or settings used.

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Piper and Leo-**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: **

Born: February 2nd 2003

Whightlighter-Witch

Male

Alias: Wy, Twice Blessed One, Charmed One, Blondie

Handsome

**Powers:**

Scrying, Potion making, spell casting

Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Force Field, Energy Waves, Molecular Combustion, Electrokinesis, Conjuring, Glamouring, Healing, Wield Excalibur

Twice Blessed One

Charmed One

**Personality:**

Responsible, Optimistic, Loving, Bossy, Protective, Worried, Kind.

**Christopher Perry Halliwell:**

Born: November 16th 2004

Whightlighter-Witch

Male

Alias: Chris, Charmed One

Handsome

**Powers: **

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell casting, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Glamouring, Healing, Hovering

Charmed One

**Personality: **

Devoted to family, kind, humorous, neurotic, stubborn, protective.

**Melinda Halliwell: **

Born: April 7th 2007

Witch

Female

Alias: Mel, Charmed One

Pretty

**Powers: **

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell Casting, Molecular Immobilization.

Charmed One

**Personality: **

Caring, sweet, kind, fun, friendly, heart of the family.

** Phoebe and Coop-**

**Prudence Brianna Jonhnna Halliwell:**

Born: February 2nd 2007

Cupid-Witch

Female

Alias: P.J., Twice Blesses One, Charmed One, Prue, little ninja

Beautiful

**Powers: **

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell casting, Telekinesis, Premonition, Telekinetic Beaming, Beaming, Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion, Cryokinesis, Empathy, Time Travel, Stop Time, expert martial artist.

Twice Blessed One

Charmed One

**Personality: **

Protective, quick-thinking, responsible, independent, bossy, stubborn, sarcastic, energetic, humorous.

**Parker Charlotte Halliwell: **

Born: June 30th 2009

Cupid-Witch

Female

Alias: P, Charmed One, Charlotte

Attractive

**Powers: **

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell Casting, Beaming, Empathy, Suggestion.

Charmed One

**Personality:**

Kind, sweet, generous, patient, calm, peace maker.

**Penelope Cassandra Halliwell: **

Born: January 5th 2013

Cupid-Witch

Female

Alias: Penny, Charmed One, Pen, Cassandra

Attractive

**Powers: **

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell casting, Levitation, Empathy.

Charmed One

**Personality: **

Rebellious, spoilt, impatient, stubborn.

**Paige and Henry-**

**Tamora Mitchell:**

Born: May 7th 2007

Whightlighter-Witch

Female

Alias: Tam, Charmed One

Pretty

**Powers: **

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell Casting, Telekinetic Orb, Orbing, Molecular Acceleration.

Charmed One

**Personality: **

Rebellious, impulsive, energetic, humorous.

**Pandora Katherine Mitchell:**

Born: May 7th 2007

Whightlighter-Witch

Female

Alias: Dora, Charmed One, Kathy

Pretty

**Powers: **

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell Casting, Telekinetic Orb, Orbing, Invisibility, Molecular Deceleration.

Charmed One

**Personality: **

Impulsive, protective, energetic, humorous, calm.

**Henry Mitchell Junior:**

Born: October 7th 2008

Whightlighter-Witch

Male

Alias: Junior

Handsome

**Powers:**

Scrying, Potion Making, Spell Casting, Telekinetic Orb, Orbing, Telepathy, Glamouring, Cryokinesis, good fighter.

**Personality: **

Protective, energetic, humorous, peace maker, flirtatious.

**Order (Age and Roles): **

Wyatt-24- Leader

Chris-23- Co-leader

P.J.-20- Main fist fighter

Mel-20- Main potion maker

Tam-20- Main demon knowlage

Dora-20- Second main demo knowlage

Henry-19 Second main fist fighter

P-18- Main spell writer

Penny-14- Second main spell writer

* * *

It has been 21 years since the ultimate battle and it is now 2027. The Charmed ones kids have grown up, the eldest being 24 and the youngest being 14. It is time for the Charmed Ones to pass the torch, and let the children do the fighting, but what happens when a demon resurrects the Source of all Evil!?


	2. Intro

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

**Wyatt'S POV: **

My alarm clock was blaring, I hated having to get up this early, I didn't even have to be at work until 5 pm. I gently pressed down on the button and rolled out of my warm bed. I had had a shower last night, so I didn't bother to have one. I grabbed my jeans, t-shirt, shirt and threw them on, I purposely chose a t-shirt that you could see my muscles through. I walked downstairs to find my little bro and little sis in the kitchen.

"Hey." Chris smiled.

"Hey Blondie." Mel came over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey."

"P.J.'s gonna' be over later." I ran my hand through my short, blonde hair and it instantly straightened out.

"Cool." I said. I liked it when P.J. came over.

**P.J.'S POV:**

It was 6 in the morning and I had to get up. I had three classes today and I was so exited. Normally people hate college, but I absolutely loved it, I loved dance, drama and singing, so I hopped out of bed and into the shower. The hot water beating onto my skin was so refreshing it was untrue, I got out and washed my teeth and face. I then left the bathroom, I put on my favorite high-waist jeans and tucked my black, strappy t-shirt into them. I brushed my dark brown, elbow length hair and then blow-dried it. It was naturally curly, but the shaping I had made it frame my face, I applied thick liquid eyeliner and thick mascara. I didn't put foundation on, but I did put on my favorite red lipstick.

"P.J., are you working later?"

"Yeah, but I got a two hour gap between college and work, so I'm gonna'go and see Wyatt and Chris."

"OK, ladybug." Mum wanted to know if she and dad were gonna' have the house to themselves later, they were. I grabbed my dance kit and shoved it in a bag, I then packed my music and script in a different bag and went downstairs.

"Hey dad."

"Hey bunny." I never got that, mum called me Ladybug, dad called my Bunny, they called Parker Kitten and Penny Mouse, what was is with the animals? I grabbed a muffin from the basket and shoved my wallet into my bag. I sat next to my dad and pulled on my knee-length boots. He kissed my forehead.

"Have a great day."

"You too dad." I stood up, took my leather jacket off the coat stand and walked out.

**Tam's POV: **

"DORA, DID YOU TAKE MY HAIR STRAIGHTENERS!?" I yelled down the hall.

"SO WHAT IF I DID?" She yelled back.

"I'M GONNA' KILL YOU." I charged down the hall and barged into her room. I lunged at her, mum, dad and Henry ran into the room. Henry ran to us and pushed us apart.

"You are both 20 years old, grow up!" Mum and dad walked away, Henry stayed.

"Come on girls, you've only got to live here a little while longer. Then, you'll be living in a flat with P.J. and Mel, and you can take their hair straighteners instead. K?" I pulled away from them, grabbed my straighteners and went back to my room. I slammed my door shut and plugged them in. They worked really well in straightening my blonde hair, Dora had died her's brown. I couldn't wait until we moved out, finally I would have a bit more independence.

**In The Underworld: **

"From the ashes of the fire,

Bring us back our one desire.

Our one strongest force,

Bring us back our evil source."

The demons had all chanted it together, they needed all the power they could muster. The ground started to rumble, a huge wall of fire rose up. It started to swirl around, until it died down, leaving a black hooded figure standing there.

"The Source!"


	3. Dinner At The Manor

I do not own any characters or settings used.

This takes place two days after the last chapter.

* * *

"Come on everyone, dinner." Piper called out from the kitchen. Mel was helping her out. They all came flooding in and they had to use magic to extend the table. They all sat down and started to eat.

"So girl's, how are your courses going?" Leo wanted to know how his family was doing.

"Good." The four girls spoke simultaneously. They let out small chuckles.

"P.J., your mum was telling me you added another one?"

"Yeah, I added singing."

"Oh." Paige was delightfully surprised.

"And now she doesn't stop. Seriously, all I ever hear her doing is sing." Penny piped up. P.J. shook her head.

"Well, we gotta' get going." Wyatt signaled to Chris.

"What do you mean you gotta' get going?" Piper was suspicious.

"There have been more demon attacks lately."

"And we think we know where the next one will be." They got up and headed to the door when some demons shimmered in. Everyone got up and started fighting them off. All the demons were dead, when another entered the room.

"The Source!" Phoebe gasped.

"Surprised to see me?" He flicked his hand and sent P.J. crashing into Wyatt, then he sent Chris, Mel, Tam, Dora, Penny, Junior and P flying in all different directions. There parents were about to check on them, "Don't even move."

"Or what." Paige was trying to be brave. The source flicked his hand and hit Junior in the leg with an energy ball. He cried out in pain.

"Or that happens."

"How are you back?"

"My followers are extremely loyal, as I can see your children are to you. Wyatt had stood up with P.J. beside him, and Tam was getting to her feet. "Ah, the two Twice Blessed One's, It is truly an honor to meet you."

"What d'you want?"

"Just wanted to say hello."

"We killed you once, we'll sure as hell do it again."

The source chuckled, and then stopped. "No, it will be the other way around." All the kid's had gotten up. He left in a flash of fire. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry went to check on their kids.

"What do we do mum?" Penny was hugging her mother tightly.

"We fight."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room.

"How'd they do it, how'd they bring him back?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we all better stay here tonight." They all nodded. All of the 'kid's' went upstairs and into the same room.

"It's not only their fight anymore, It's ours too."-Wyatt

"Right, so.."-Tam

"So we're gonna' help them, we're gonna' train to use our powers to their full potential."-Wyatt

"OK, well, if we do come fact to face with demons, we fight, right?"-Penny

"Yeah, we fight. And whoever is on the receiving end is gonna' get seriously pummeled."-Junior

They put their fist's together and separated into different rooms. Wyatt entered the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry." P.J. was standing in front of the mirror.

"Don't worry, I was just going." They got tangled up in trying to get in and out of the bathroom. Prue looked up and Wyatt looked down, he leaned in to her.

"Whoa. This already happened once, remember how messy things got? I don't want that again, I mean I know I'm a cupid, but it...I..."

_Flashback:_

Had that seriously just happened? Had he seriously just kissed his 14 year old cousin?

"I...uh..." She looked down at the floor, and then up at him.

"Let's not say anything."

"I agree. I agree completely." She walked briskly out of the room. Thing were awkward for the next few months.

_Now: _

She pushed past him and he closed the door, leaning his head against it.

In one of the other bedrooms, Penny sat with P.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Look, Penny, I get your trying to be all strong about this, but you don't have to be."

"I'm not 'being' anything."

"I get the teenage attitude, I had it for ages, but.."

"I don't have an attitude. Just leave me alone!" P got up and walked out.

"You OK?" Mel stopped her in the corridor.

"Yeah, it's Penny who's not. I just tried talking to her, and she flipped out."

"She's probably just scared."

"No, it's something else Mel, something's not right." They hugged and went into separate rooms.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm getting the base for the story line from the Charmed-destined-the next generation, so plz don't judge me on anything too weird I'm just adding new scenarios and developing the original into one of my own. Like making the source come back, my idea!**


End file.
